


King of jealousy

by ysmhwabg_ncto10gy127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysmhwabg_ncto10gy127/pseuds/ysmhwabg_ncto10gy127
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin are best friends but everyone thinks Jeno is perfect, the problem is that Jaemin is jealous
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	King of jealousy

Jeno, a powerful guy and many would say he’s perfect. He is everything everyone wants to be. It can be both good and bad but Jeno only saw the good side. Jaemin is Jenos best friend who’s alway been by his side. The only problem is that Jaemin feels like he’s in the shadow of Jeno, simply said he’s jealous. Of course who wouldn’t if everyone thinks Jeno is perfect but what hurts is that Jeno is his best friend.

”Jaemin are you ready?” Jisung said. Jisung was Jaemins younger brother who had to wait for Jaemin every morning on their way to school. ”Yes I’m coming” Jaemin said with a toast in his mouth. Since their parents disappeared thing had been hard but Jaemin covered it up well in school so nobody knew. They walked everyday to school and that was mainly because some people picked on JIsung so Jaemin went with him so no-one bothered him again. ”See you after school” Jaemin said to his brother before he went to find Jeno. 

It was always hard to find Jeno, he was always surrounded by many people. But it was easy to find a big crowd and that made it easy for Jaemin to find him. ”Hey Jaemin!” It was Jenos voice. Jaemin turned around with a smirk, happy to see his best friend. ”Aren’t you ever going to be tired of all this attention?” Jaemin asked. ”Well sometimes we all need attention” Jeno bluntly said. When they were younger Jaemin didn’t think of it much but now it really hurts. In school no one ever praised him all they saw was Jeno. Many would also say Jeno looks better and has more friends. Jaemin hated being in the shadow of Jeno, he wanted to be noticed for his own personality even though he loved Jeno.

Once every month Jeno and Jaemin went stargazing. It was a promise they made when they were younger but they haven’t missed a single time. It was late summer and the grass was still high. Jaemin usually came first to their stargazing spot but while he waited he liked to sit there by himself. When Jeno finally came they both sat by the big rock. It was so calming to come there every month and usually they would rant to each other about anything that was happening. Jaemin felt happy lying beside his best friend while watching the sky full of stars. Jeno told him that things wasn’t going well with his father. He was always cold and it often affected Jeno. While they were talking a star fell though the sky. ”Did you see that Jaemin?” They both drastically sat up. ”Yes, now make a wish”

It felt like the days were repeating, same old thing every day. ”Jeno I really liked your idea for the local bazar” a guy came up to Jeno. When one came, it always came more. Slowly Jeno forgot about Jaemin in the crowd and Jaemin decided to run away, he needed some air. Why did it have to be Jeno, they worked on those ideas together. But It didn’t matter, Jaemin had now decided.

He wrote a note for Jisung but he didn’t say anything to Jeno. It hurt that he left but Jaemin knew he had to. It was a journey to walk on his own. After hours of walking Jaemin finally arrived. It seemed so easy to drop his whole life, but he was going to come back, right?

Confidence, a word that seemed so far away from Jaemin. He had reached a traditional material arts temple. When Jaemin first thought of running away he had no idea where he would go but he was looking for inner peace. It doesn’t matter how long it will take, the important thing is the destination. The village he had arrived at was small and there was not a lot of people, but he had found a teacher.

”Stand up straight” The teacher aggressively said. 10 minutes and Jaemin was already exhausted. There were many boys lined up and each of them was following the teacher. This was more then just training they were thought ways to think, self improvement and making friends.  
”You’re Jaemin right? Im Renjun” he smiled brightly. He had the same long and white uniform as Jaemin and long dark hair. ”Are we sleep in the same room?” Jaemin shyly asked. Renjun nodded as he walked though the garden and in to another building were all the boys were sleeping. ”This is Donghyuck and he is our other roommate”. Jaemin slightly bowed and the other boy did the same ”Just so you know im getting the big bed” Donghyuck said ”No you’re not” Renjun argued back. 

Jaemin had now survived his first day and he was exited to see where this was going. ”So everyone has a story, why are you here?” Donghyuck asked straight forward. ”Hyuck you can’t ask that yet” Renjun said. But it was better to tell them now and get new friend. ”So you’ve never hold a sword or arrow? This is going to be hard” Renjun said. ”Then we have to get up before the sun rises” Donghyuck said.

Jaemin woke up when he suddenly fell down from his bed. ”Get up so we get there in time” Donghyuck said. There was a big field behind the training center where they could practice. Renjun and Donghyuck brought him to practice shooting arrows. ”This is your first time right? I can show you” Renjun said. It was really hard to Jaemin but otherwise he would be behind the whole group. But it made him happy that they wanted to help him become better. After a few tries it finally started to look better. They came to practice everyday and meanwhile their friendship grew. Jaemin knew that he had friends who would support him even though he still missed Jeno. Did they look for him?

”Hurry up Renjun we´re getting late” Jaemin said. Several weeks later and the three boys were now like brothers. Things were going better with training and Jaemin had already learnt many things, everything from life to fighting. This really felt like home to him. But could he ever come back to his brother and his life before? What if Jisung hated him.

”Jaemin have you heard about the news?” Donghyuck said panting. ”No what news?” ”Jeno is going to become king” Jaemins heart fell, would Jeno be king now? But he wasn’t from the royal family. After some time the teacher explained that their group was going to help the new king in war, and that meant he was going to see Jeno again.

”Jaemin can you come here?” The teacher said. ”I would like for you to go to the capital city. You have grown so much but can I ask, have I seen you somewhere before?” Jaemin would definitely remembered him but he didn’t. ”No I don’t think so” Jaemin said. ”You just look like someone I knew”

Today was the day they were going to the capital, and meet Jeno. Jaemin was nervous but still confident, he had grown so much during this time. ”Jaemin are you going to be alright?” Renjun asked. Jaemin nodded, it felt good to have someone who cared. When they arrived Jaemin found himself outside a big building. It was near the palace and also where they were going to sleep. He hadn’t seen Renjun or Donghyuck since they came and Jaemin was starting to feel that something was off.

”Teacher are you sure its him?” Donghyuck asked. ”Of course, I was his fathers right hand how could I forget?”

Jaemin could feel the warm wind blowing and he was enjoying. This was the calm before war. Of course they would be war, Jeno isn’t in the royal family but he’s still going to be king. It didn’t make sense but why did the royal family disappear?

Jeno was now infront of Jaemin and the rest of the boys. Jeno didn’t show a glimpse of emotion when he saw Jaemin. Just like they didn’t know each other. But why did it still hurt? It was Jaemin who left. ”You’ve come here to support me and help me when I become king, but I need to make sure I can trust you” Jeno said. ”My enemies are on their way and we need to defend the kingdom.”

They were now attacking and Jaemin stood in the front row, just behind Jeno. He didn’t envy him anymore more he was just confused. What was he feeling? He couldn’t think when they were suddenly attacked. It the beginning it all went well, But gradually Jeno started to lose control. He wasn’t ready for this, to many had already died. Jaemin needed to take control. 

Victory, with Jaemins help they won. But what would Jeno do now? ”Jaemin I knew it was you” the teacher said. ”What do you mean?” Jaemin asked. ”No im king” Jeno said crawling. He knew something about Jaemin that he didn’t. ”Jaemin you know im still going to be king.”

Jeno was still fighting for the crown but Jaemin found out the truth. He was the real king. Jaemin was too young to remember but his father was actually king and Jaemin had been told that his father was gone but in reality the king was murdered. But he never knew, his teacher who had been friends with his father for a long time probably knew.

Several weeks have past and Jeno attacked Jaemin. He had a sword but luckily Jaemin had one too. ”You know Jaemin, It was never supposed to be this way but no one stands in my way. Jenos sword was now touching Jaemins throat. ”Do you know why I left? I envied you, I couldn’t bare being in your shadow but that still didn’t mean that you weren’t my best friend.” At his words Jeno softened. ”And I’m taking the spotlight again?” When Jeno didn’t have control Jaemin pushed his sword against Jeno. ” Well but this time im stronger.” Jaemin saw a tear in Jenos eyes and put the sword away. ”Im saying this because you’re my best friend” Jaemin started. ”We can rule the kingdom together”

Jeno agreed and the both of them were soon kings. Jaemin and his brother reunited and they grew closer when they learned about their dad. Jaemins old teacher was now their adviser who had helped their father before. The two kings now ruled for a long time but Jaemin now knew that jealousy was a disease but his love for Jeno was stronger 

Epilogue   
”Its weird that we’re here again” Jeno said while Jaemin was watching the beautiful sky. ”We should keep coming” Jaemin said. ”Of course, we promised to come here every month” The time went by and it was almost midnight, but it was just as beautiful every time. ”I’m really glad we became kings together” Jeno said while leaning on Jaemins shoulder. ”Me too, I will always be by your side”. ”Jeno did you see the star” Jaemin said. ”Yes, my wish from last time finally went true”. The rest of the night both of them sat on the same spot watching the stars.


End file.
